


Happy Birthday Heidi

by tsukkiaf (haizukis)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Self-Insert, everyones out of character, this is a birthday present!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4037251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haizukis/pseuds/tsukkiaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heidi doesn't plan on doing anything special for her birthday except for editing the school's newspaper; but Cindy isn't about to let that happen. </p><p>everyone go wish <a href="http://oiikawa.tumblr.com/">Heidi</a> a happy birthday! It's actually on 5/30, BUT I wanted to give this to her today</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Heidi

**Author's Note:**

> Heidi yooooo!! My Yacho! Happy freaking birthday! I know this is a few hours early, but both of us are going to be very busy tomorrow, so here it is now! A lot of people are out of character. eehehehhhh I'm sorry. I hope you enjoy it nonetheless! I love you! 
> 
> (Also if you are reading this and are not Heidi: I'm sorry)

Heidi stumbles out of the newspaper club room, stretching her back. She had been hunched over a keyboard for the last two hours, finishing and editing Karasuno’s weekly paper. Usually one of the older students took on the job, but they had been at home, bedridden with sickness. Heidi had taken on the daunting task confidently.

She didn’t regret it; she loved writing stories for her school. But between editing and precalc tests, she felt drained.

“What a way to spend my birthday,” Heidi smiles wryly to herself, looking out over the school.

Her phone chimes with a text alert as she begins walking home.

 _from: Cindy_  
_Birthday princess!! I have a surprise for you!_

 _to: Cindy_  
_AAAHHHHH nooo_

 _from: Cindy_  
_you mean AAAHHHHH yes! I’m going to pick you up in my brothers car in fifteen minutes! Be ready (:_

Heidi smiles as her pace quickens. Maybe her birthday wouldn’t be so bad after all.

~

Cindy pulls up to Heidi’s house ten minutes late.

“Fifteen minutes?” Heidi asks, sliding into the passenger seat, pulling her seatbelt over her chest.

“I had to pick something up,” Cindy answers, pulling out of her parking spot. “So how has the day been, Dancing Queen?”

 

“Okay, I guess,” Heidi says. “This week’s paper is set to be print.”

“That’s great!”

“It was a labor of love,” Heidi sighs.

They chat about their days before Cindy’s tone changes.

“Okay,” Cindy says, pulling over to a vacant parking spot. “This isn’t your surprise. We’re almost there, but I need you to put this on.” Cindy reaches in the back seat and brings a pink silk scarf from a brown paper bag.

Heidi sits staring at it for a while before she confusedly agrees to the blindfold. Cindy hums as she ties the blindfold around Heidi’s face.

“Okay,” she says, gripping the steering wheel with both hands. “How many fingers am I holding up?”

Heidi presses a finger to her lips. “Three?”

“Alright,” Cindy chuckles, “we’re all good.”

_~_

The drive isn’t a long one.

Cindy parks deftly and undoes her seatbelt.

“Stay in your seat,” she says to Heidi, who’s blindly feeling for the door handle. “I’ll come get you; and don’t you dare peek.”

Heidi puts her hands up innocently. “Yes Ma’am.”

After a few moments of silence of just sitting in the car, the Heidi’s door open. She reaches out and feels for Cindy’s hand, which grabs her wrist.

“Careful, there’s a curb,” Cindy says getting her onto the ground next to her. She closes the door behind her and turns to Heidi. “Almost there, okay?”

Heidi nods. As Cindy leads her by the wrist, she tries to figure out where they are. She can tell she’s walking on grass, and she can hear the chitter chatter of people fading in and out as they walk. Occasionally she hears groups of children shouting and laughing but they are never constant.

Heidi hears a large group of voices in front of her, making shushing noises as she gets near. She inhales deeply, her mouth watering at the smell of barbecue and smoke.

"Okay, ready?" Cindy asks, moving behind her. "One... two..."

Cindy unties the scarf and pulls it away, revealing the volleyball ball teams from Karasuno and Nekoma all poised to surprise her. They all stand in a large clump, gathered in front of her. Behind them, she can see a large grill going next to a table laid with mountains of snacks and a large tiered cake.

“Happy Birthday!” the group shouts, rushing forward to greet the guest of honor herself.

Heidi has a hand pressed to her mouth, partly in surprise and partly happiness. “Oh my God.. thank you guys, so much.”

“Heidi!!” Hinata rushes forward first and throws his arms around her. “Happy Birthday!”

Heidi hugs him back, and thanks him. Everyone comes up to her in turn, wishing her a happy, healthy birthday. Some pick her up and twirl her around (“Tanaka! Put her down!”), while others hand her perfectly wrapped gifts. Heidi’s heart skips a beat as the last person comes forward to greet her.

She looks up at him, feeling her heart beat in her ears. He reaches an arm around her and pulls her in for a quick hug, saying “Happy Birthday,” in a low voice, so as only she can hear. She whispers back a quiet thank you and he pulls away.

Heidi looks at group, all dispersing towards the food, and chatting amongst themselves; all here to celebrate her birthday.

She feels her chest swell as she turns towards Cindy. “Thank you so much, I-I.. how did you get Nekoma to show up?”

The two glance across the green lawn spotting red sweatered figures intermixed with the groups.

“Kiyoko helped me persuade Karasuno to host a practice match this saturday against their favorite rivals,” Cindy smiles, proud of her work. “Not everyone is here yet though.”

“Who else did you invite?”

“He said he’s on his way bu-”

Cindy is interrupted by a water balloon thrown at the back of her head. She holds her now wet hair, mouth gaping. The girls turn to see Nishinoya and Tanaka handing out buckets full to the brim of colorful water balloons and arming the others with water guns.

"Saeko-san!" Cindy calls over to the blonde woman ducking behind a table. "Did you bring the ammunition?"

"Yachi went to go fill the guns, and Kiyoko has the balloons," Saeko jerks a thumb over her shoulder, a wicked smile spreading over her face. "And we have our secret weapon. He’s on his way."

"I'll protect the flag!" Cindy shouts back. "This is our base. Kiyoko's on defense." Cindy points to an adjacent tree, where Heidi can see a girl with dark hair, water balloons in hand.

"Wait, what? Flag? As in capture the flag?" Heidi asks as Cindy pushes them into a squat behind the tree trunk.

"Yes," Cindy says peering from behind the tree. "I knew this was going to happen, I just didn't know when."

Heidi shakes her head a huge smile plastered on her face. It’s all happening so fast. "So what's our flag?"

Cindy turns to her. "You."

"Me?" Heidi laughs. She looks past the tree to see Nishinoya with a water gun, sneaking toward the tree.

"You," Cindy repeats. "Their flag is Kozume-kun."

"Poor Kenma," Heidi laughs. "They probably stuck him up in a tree."

"I wouldn't doubt it," Cindy chuckles. "Look, here comes Yachi!"

The small girl runs towards them, multiple water guns in her arms. "I filled them up as fast as I could."

"Thanks," Cindy says grabbing two guns. "I'll go give one to Kiyoko." She runs to the other tree quickly, dodging a few balloons flying in a high ark and splattering on the grass behind her.

"What's the plan?" Heidi asks grabbing a water gun. "Who's on who's team?"

Yachi takes a few breaths, recovering from her rushing. "The teams are a little tricky. For the most part, Karasuno is all still together, except for Asahi, Nishinoya, Tanaka, and Daichi. They're with Nekoma. In exchange, we got Yaku and Kuroo. We have all the girls, plus Saeko and our secret weapon." Yachi made air quotes around the last item.

"What's the secret weapon?"

"It's--duck!" Yachi screams, pushing Heidi out of the way. Yachi takes a water balloon the shoulder, yelping at the cold water running down her side. "They filled them with ice water!"

"I got you Yachi!" Heidi turns from behind the tree shooting a stream of water towards Yamaguchi, who runs at them with a water balloon ready to be launched. Heidi laughs as the water hits him square in the chest. He falls to his knees, pretending to have taken an actual bullet to the chest.

"Good luck, Yachi!" Heidi calls as she leaves Yachi to help Yamaguchi.  
Heidi runs through open grass to duck behind a statue. She backs into someone and opens her mouth to scream but a hand clamps over her mouth.

“Shhh,” they whisper. “You don’t want to blow our hiding spot do you?”

Heidi looks up to see Kuroo grinning down at her, his free hand holding a bucket full of colorful balloons.

“Kuroo!” Heidi says through his palm. Heidi throws her arms around his waist.

“We should be in pairs,” Kuroo says. “I’ll protect you. You can throw the balloons.”

“Alright,” Heidi agrees.

Just as she grabs balloons from the bucket a large bout of shouting arises from the field. The two look from behind the statue to see that everyone had rushed onto the field and began pelting each other with water, regardless of team. Heidi turned to look at Kuroo who simply shrugged.

“Guess it’s everyone against everyone now.”

The two charge onto the grass and are immediately greeted with a barrage of balloons and streams of water. Heidi screams gleefully as she gets doused in the chilly water, but she doesn’t hold back. She ruthlessly throws balloons not aiming for anyone specifically but always finding a target. Heidi spots Tsukishima and she tosses a balloon at him, catching him on the side of the head. She laughs uncontrollably, even as Sugawara and Daichi dump a bucket of water on her, completely soaking her from head to toe. Everyone pauses and joins in on the laughter, many throwing their heads back and wiping tears from her eyes.

“Oh god,” someone says. “It’s the secret weapon.”

Everyone turns to see Akiteru standing about twenty feet away bearing two extremely large water guns. He’s wearing a black shirt with the sleeves cut off and aviator shades that cover his eyes. A red bandana is tied around his forehead, and he keeps a calm and composed expression, completing the look.

He rushes forward, dousing anyone who looks even slightly damp.

Kei is embarrassed, to say the least.

~

Once everyone had used up all their supplies, they had gone to the park restrooms to change. Cindy, knowing that they would engage in a water battle, had brought an extra set of clothes for Heidi.

“I forgot to bring you a jacket, I’m sorry,” Cindy says, wringing out her hair.

Heidi waves her apology off. “It’s fine.”

“Oi! Cindy come help with the barbecue!” Saeko calls from the distance. She stands next to Kuroo at the grill, who’s wearing a “Kiss the Cook” apron.

Cindy turns to say goodbye to Heidi, but looks past her. A smile slowly spreads on her lips. “I’ll see ya later.”

Heidi nods turns to see what had made Cindy smile.

Tsukishima walks towards her his hands behind his back. He approaches her and keeps his eyes downcast.

“Would you like to go on a walk with me, Heidi?”

~

The two walk along a small path, the sounds of the party fading behind them.

Tsukishima scratches the back of his neck. “I, uh, got you this.” He hold out a small package, no bigger than his hands, perfectly wrapped in beautiful pastel colors.

“Thank you,” Heidi says as he gives the small box to her. “Should I open it now?”

Tsukishima nods, and Heidi swear she can see a tint of pink in his cheeks.

She tears the paper off, revealing a small tiara enclosed in a clear plastic box, perched on a small pillow. She stops in her tracks and gapes at the beautiful crown.

“I would’ve given it to you earlier, but I didn’t want it to get ruined in the water balloon fight.”

“Tsukishima,” Heidi whispers it’s beautiful. She carefully opens the box and takes the tiara from its casing.

Tsukishima holds his hand out. “May I?”

Hedi’s heart feels as though it was about to beat out of her chest as she nods frantically. Heidi quickly runs her fingers through her damp hair. Tsukishima places the tiara on her head, which is quite easy due to their one foot height difference, and runs his fingertips down the side of her face, stopping at her chin, tilting her face up to his.

“Happy birthday princess,” he says before giving her a quick kiss.

Heidi’s face burns as she wraps her arms around Tsukishima’s waist. “Thank you.”

Tsukishima takes his black volleyball jacket off and wraps it around her shoulders. “Your hair's still wet.”

“I’ll be fine,” Heidi says, though honestly grateful for his jacket. It smells like laundry detergent and incredibly warm.

The two walk back together and rejoin the group, most of who lay on the ground, nearly passed out after eating a sheer amount of food.

“Heidi!” Cindy waves her over. “Here.” She hands Heidi a wrapped gift. Heidi grins as she tears through the paper.

The photo is the first group photo they had all taken together. Cindy had whipped her phone out after a practice match with Nekoma and made everyone gather behind her. Most of the boys had their faces cut in half, and others were squished cheek-to-cheek. But Heidi had managed to get next to Cindy and her smile was beautiful. The frame has a white thick white border, filled with clumps of signatures and messages.

Scrawled across the bottom in the biggest size was Cindy’s message.

_Happy Birthday Heidi_


End file.
